The Girl Who Meant The Universe
by AweSamantha
Summary: The Doctor and Charlotte Lester mean everything to each other, but what happens when the old time traveler discovers something about his old companion?
1. He Returns

A distinct, recognisable noise could be heard in Manchester. Phil shot up from his bed, as if he had woken from a nightmare, and looked around. He reached onto his bedside table, turned his lamp on and grabbed his slim black glasses. He slid them onto his face as he got up and out of his bed, then crept out of his room. Early hours of the morning, he expected it to be Dan sleep walking but he couldn't see his brunette friend anywhere. He walked down the hall, and into the kitchen/living room. As he opened the door, the odd noise got louder, so he swiftly shut it in panic then walked swiftly to Dan's room.

He walked in and saw his best friend holding his covers up to his face. "Um... Mate... Grab a shirt..." Phil muttered, trying to figure out what the noise was. He recalled a blue light coming from somewhere in the room too. He soon grabbed Dan's hand and led him to the living room, opened the door and slowly snuck in. They both stood by the door, watching a twentieth centry police box apear on their balcony. They both walked cautiously up to the sofa's, and watched as the noise ended and the door to the box opened.

A slim, tall man with floppy hair falling over his face had stepped out and then swiftly shut the door. Dan and Phil exchanged looks of confusion and worry, both thinking they knew the face and box from somewhere. The man muttered something to the box, before whipping something out of his tweed coat pockets. A stick... That glowed green at one end. The balcony door opened, then the boys stepped back scared. "Oh, hello!" The thin man smiled, with a wave as he stepped into the room. "Why are you two holding onto each other?" He asked, and the boys looked down to see that they were both attached to each other. They instantly let go, and stepped back again.

"You just broke into our house... We should call the police..." Phil pointed out. The man smiled, "But you wont." Dan nodded, "Because you just stepped out of a police box that came from nowhere..." Tall, odd and skinny walked further into the room and nodded. "Well..." He then tilted his head and explained. "It actually comes from Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous. It's a TARDIS. A Time And Reletive..." Before he could finish, Dan and Phil muttered the last few words, "Dimension In Space..." The three of them looked to each other, then the odd intruder grinned. "You must be Dan and Phil! Oh hello! I'm The Doctor!"

Silence. The not so happy faces of Phil and Dan changed to ones of upset, and disbelief. The man they had been told about so much, and they never thought for one second that he was real. Yet there he was, in the flesh, stood in their room with the TARDIS outside. The Doctor's smile dropped too, "What? Where's Charlotte Lester? The girl who lived for the thrill?" Phil looked to the floor, as Dan looked to a blue book that sat on the corner of the breakfast bar. It looked a bit like a plain side of the TARDIS, and it was rather chunky for a book. A note book full of pictures, adventures and memories from a certain girl's point of veiw.

Phil sat down, unable to think clearly about what was happening. "What's up with..?" The Doctor asked Dan quietly. "Phil and Charlie were close family... We didn't believe you were real..." Dan muttered, as he walked over to the bar and picked up the note book. He slowly walked over, and handed it to the Doctor. "She told us to give this to you if you ever came back." He said and placed it in the boney hands of the Doctor.

The Doctor looked confused, with a frown on his lips, as he ran his fingers along the diary he had given the girl he was looking for. He slowly opened it as he sat down, and took hold of the first thing that fell out. A letter addressed to him. Then followed a key, and peice of paper. He decided to read the letter, as he sat in the silent room.


	2. My Dearest Doctor The Letter

My Dearest Doctor,

I wirte to you as my last goodbye. And you of all people I choose, because I know that you will eventually come back for me. You always did for the others. The previous companions that were bave. I don't know what I was to you, but to me you were... Brilliant. Amazingly impossible. Odd hair, I might add.

The times we had together were never believed by my brother, Phil, and best friend, Dan. But I know that they were real. Always will be. Saving Percy Jackson from death, watching as new worlds were made on friendship, all the running. Kissing at the end of the world... Yeah, I never told anyone about that because they would completely think I'm crazy. But yeah... Four years of traveling, for us. And only a month for them due to you taking me home to a time only a month after we left for them. The only bad thing was that every day, or every travel, there was a risk of death. And that brings me to my reason of writing this in the book you gave me...

It's my note. The notes we read at least once in a blue moon, which was like every year to us. Um... I love three men in my life, who should be counted as boys really. So immature. Phil, Dan and.. Well you. My Mad Man In a Blue Box. And I know how both you and the TARDIS told me that so many people had loved you, and you had loved them. And that there was no point because it would end in loss... Well it did, technically. Two years ago. I reached my lowest low, and you know how low I could get, after you left. I got such a kick out of being in the TARDIS. And once people told me it wasn't real, that I had just been in a long sleep... I just... Melt down.

Then things got back to normal, everything fine. I told the boys stories once every day, not missing a single detail. And lately... Life has just become too much. I can't explain. My mind works in odd ways. You never learned that, not truely. You never looked into my mind, but you showed me into yours. Your life story is something I'll never forget...

It's time to say goodbye now. We never said it when you left me. I still don't know the reason why you brought me back, but I took it like I should of. Strongly and calmly. I leave you my diary, TARDIS key, and the psysic paper you gave me. I miss you, Mad Man. Space Man. Lonely Man...

Tell the boys I love them, truely. And... It's my turn to go. My time to stop running, and taste what is meant for me and all of human kind at one stage. My time to leave. My time to die.

Charlotte Lester x


	3. After The Letter

As he read the letter, he kept memories of all the adventures burning in his mind. All as clear as the stars were, and every single one as amazing as the other. Then he came to the last two paragraphs and his eyes welled up with tears, something he had only experianced with Amy Pond and was now experiancing towards Charlotte. He held the key and pysic paper tightly in his hand as he finished the letter, learning that the young woman was now dead. His tears fell onto the letter, and the TARDIS key of hers. "What does it say?" Dan asked quietly, as he was sat next to Phil. "It's her note... How long ago..?"

"A year..." Phil muttered, in response to the Doctor's question. He rose from the sofa and walked over, then took the letter gently from his hands to read it himself. He was also in tears by the end of it, but both of them were hanging in as best as they could. He handed it back, and they stood in silence.

A hour or so later, The Doctor walked into the TARDIS with his head low. The blue book, key and note in his hand as he slowly made his way to the console. Lights flickered and noises could be heard. He sadly flopped onto the chair, taking off his jacket, and rested his head back. Then a thought came to his mind. An insane one. One that went against rules of time. But he didn't care. It was a thought that might just be mad enough to work. He stepped out of the TARDIS and gave the two new friends a wave. "They wont ever remember me..." He muttered, then walked back in closing the door behind him. His smile reapeared as he ran to the console and then flipped switches, pulled leavers and pushed buttons.

Once the TARDIS had materialised at the destination, the Doctor hid the objects that Charlotte had left him. He adjusted his tie, jogged out of the door then studied his surroundings. Then ran back in, and looked at the monitor. "All records of Charlotte Anne Lester." He asked for, and watched as dates, times and events came up. He spotted death, and his heart saddened once again as he read: Death - Fell/Jumped from building, 11.11 am, 1st of April 2012.

He looked at his watch, that had the face on the inside of his wrist, and panicked. 11.05 am, it left him 6 minutes. He sprinted out of the TARDIS, once more, and made his way to the building as quickly as possible. Yet when he got there, it was too late. Charlotte was already falling, and nobdy could stop her. He wouldn't let this happen though, so he pushed through the crowd and got to the front. He held out his arms as he walked to under where she was falling, and the next thing he knew a young woman, with big brown hair and bright blue eyes, was in his arms. She looked back at the Doctor amazed and surprised, then lent her head into his shoulder. The Doctor's smile incresed, "Hello again, Charlotte." The girl smiled too, "Hello Doctor."


	4. Sorry

The Doctor ignored everyone who wanted to talk to or congratulate him, and just carried Charlotte to the TARDIS. The door was already open, and he stepped in before putting her down. "Why would you go and do something that stupid?" He asked, closing the door. He wasn't angry, or annoyed, he was just concerned. "I mean, you've done things that are just as stupid... But come on!" He turned around to see her flipping switches on the console. "You read the letter, surely... My mind was too messed up... For a bloody second it felt like I was with you again, saving the world." He ran over to her, and un-flipped the switches. "Saving the world by killing yourself?" He asked, rather confused. "You always risked your life to save everyone. Especially that time where you got so upset, went to take that man's place in the machine, and totally risked your life until I came and you saw me and it was too late."

He nodded, and sighed, then continued to turn off all the controls she had turned on. "Anyway. I missed you. Two years without you... It was hard to go through it, even with Dan and Phil. They wont belive that you're real." Charlotte said, and sat on the console. She then looked to the floor, "I'm sorry... You can take me home now..." She felt as though after all these years, he had only came to do a good deed then leave again. "I shall..." The Doctor said, setting coordinates for her house. Then onced they were there, they were greeted by two rather confused lads. The Doctor pulled out a key from his pocket, and as Charlie said her goodbyes to him, he placed it in her hand. "Ohhh!" She said, "Your dropping me off to get some things!" The Doctor nodded, holding back his laughter as she skipped into the appartment and packed up.

Once she had her three bags packed, she brushed pass her brother and best friend handed the Doctor her bags then walked back in. "Love you both." She said, and kissed her brother on the cheek and swiftly kissed Dan on the lips before running out to the TARDIS before they could say a word. The TARDIS soon de-materialised from the balcony, leaving two confused lads behind.

Inside, Charlotte skipped around the many halls of the TARDIS. "Hello old girl!" She said, with a smile as she found her old room. "Could of said that earlier!" Idris' voice said back to her. Charlotte giggled, and hugged the wall slightly before walking into her old bedroom. It had changed now. No more bunkbeds. One big double bed, a huge wardrobe and it was really close to the library. "Thank god... I used to fall out of the bed when he landed you!" Charlie said, dropping her bags and jumping onto the bed. The Doctor laughed, and Charlie shot up scared out of her mind. "Don't do that!" She whined like a little girl. He jogged up to the bed and jumped onto it, then sat next to her. "We have a book to fill." She said, picking up her TARDIS diary from the top of her blue bag.

He nodded, and ruffled her hair. "Of course! And an extra one... That's if... You want to." The Doctor looked to the floor, and felt her lips touch his cheek. "Of course. I don't want you to be lonely, and I don't want to be the girl with no exciting life." She said, with a smile. Then ruffled his hair before getting up. "You need to learn how to land the old girl better. I don't want rude awakenings." The Doctor pouted, "Landing her with the stablisers off is more fun!" As she walked around the room, Charlotte listened to this and sighed. "I can land her in a safer way, and fly her better than you!" She pointed out. He laughed, "Shut it you!"

Idris butted in, "It's true dear!" The Doctor rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. "Whatever you say, Sexy..." He looked to Charlie, and his eyes widened. "I never call you sexy infront of others..." He then face plamed, and dragged Charlie to the control room.


End file.
